The Fa Family Wager/Mickey and the gang meet Mulan again/Some little girls came
Here is how Mickey Mouse and his friends reunites with Fa Mulan in Mickey Mouse and Mulan saves China. Later that day, the Fa Family were settling themselves as Grandma Fa makes a wager. Grandma Fa: Oh, yeah. According to this chart, I put the coins here. Relax, child. The spirits tell me Shang will arrive and propose to Mulan before the sun sets. Still time to get in on the pool. Fa Li: Mother. Fa Zhou: Gambling is like playing Mah Jongg with blank tiles. No one really wins. Mickey Mouse: (knocking on the door) Excuse us, is anybody home? Fa Zhou: I'll get it. (as he opened the door) Ah, Mickey, it is such an honor to see you and your friends again. Fa Li: Come on in, we've been expecting you all. Mickey Mouse: Is Mulan around? Fa Zhou: She's doing her chores at the field, you're welcome to help her out if you wish. Scrooge McDuck: Thank you, Fa Zhou, we'll be on our way to see her now. As Mickey and his friends left to find Mulan, Fa Zhou secretly passed the coins to his mother. Grandma Fa: I'm enriched by your presence, My son. Fa Zhou: I think I'll go pray. Just as another knock was heard, Fa Li was surprised that Sha-Ron paying a visit. Fa Li: (gasps) Hello, Sha-Ron. Sha-Ron: (bows) Is Fa Mulan here? Fa Li: Why, she's out in the field. Grandma Fa: Yeah, doing her chores. Sha-Ron: Oh, I'll go help her. (returns and bows) Thank you. Fa Li: The children all love Mulan. Grandma Fa: And why not? She's strong, she's brave, she's beautiful. She's a chip off the old block. With one fling of the chopstick, Fa Mulan was training herself when Mickey and his friends came to see her. Mickey Mouse: (blocking her attack) Bet you thought we wouldn't pay a visit! Fa Mulan: Sora? Mickey? Donald? Goofy? Goofy: Hiya, Mulan! (chuckles) Long time no see! (laughs) Donald Duck: How's life treating you? Fa Mulan: Very well. Just as Sha-Ron and the little girls arrived, they appeared with a "Hiya!". Fa Mulan: Oh, Hiya. (as Little Brother was barking) It's okay, Little Brother, what's going on here? Sha-Ron: We wanna be like you, Fa Mulan! The little girls: Yeah! Mickey Mouse: (chuckles) Looks like you got some new students, Mulan. Fa Mulan: So I do, Mickey. (chuckles) But I'm still learning myself. Sha-Ron: Please!? The little girls: (chattering as they beg) Fa Mulan: Well, okay, I guess I can show you a few moves. Sha-Ron: Mulan's gonna teach us how to kick butt! The little girls: Yeah! With the children cheering, Mulan has to silence her. Fa Mulan: Hold it, calm down. That's lesson number two, the first and most important lesson is to be gentle and at the same time, we're being tough. One little girl: How can you be tough and gentle? Sha-Ron: Yeah, I want to be tough. The little girls: Yeah! Fa Mulan: I know it does sound a little funny, huh? But the world is full of opposites, and so are you. To be a good warrior, you must bring it all into balance. (to Mickey) Mickey, would you and some of your friends like to help? Mickey Mouse: Sure thing, Mulan, it would be our honor to help a friend out. So, Mickey and his friends lined the children up to their first lesson. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225